Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style)
TheCartoonMan12's movie-spoofs of "Toy Story". It appeared on YouTube on June 9, 2015. '' ''Cast: *''Woody - E.B. (Hop)'' *''Buzz Lightyear - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants)'' *''Mr. Potato Head - Surly (The Nut Job)'' *''Rex - Xiro (Noah's Ark (2007))'' *''Hamm - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales)'' *''Slinky Dog - Rover Dangerfield'' *''Bo Peep - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!)'' *''Sarge - Yogi Bear'' *''Sarge's Soldiers - Various Hanna Barbera Animals'' *''Andy Davis - Leo (Little Einsteins)'' *''Mrs. Davis - Anabella (Marvelous Musical Masion)'' *''Molly Davis - Baby Rapunzel (Tangled)'' *''Sid Phillips - Gideon (Gravity Falls)'' *''Hannah Phillips - Tip (Home)'' *''Scud - Black Wolf (The Flight Before Christmas)'' *''Bo Peep's Sheep - themselves'' *''Etch - Baymax (Big Hero 6)'' *''Lenny - Flik (A Bug's Life)'' *''Mr. Shark - Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants)'' *''Mr. Spell - Garfield'' *''RC - Sven (Frozen)'' *''Robot - Sunil Nelva (Littlest Pet Shop)'' *''Rocky Gibraltar - Corporal (Penguins of Madagascar (2014))'' *''Snake - Vinnie Terrio (Littlest Pet Shop)'' *''Troll Dolls - Gummi Bears (The Adventures of the Gummi Bears)'' *''Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Various "Annoying Orange" Characters'' *''Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Marshmallow (Annoying Orange)'' *''Combat Carl - Webkinz Orile (a.k.a Birdie) (Webkinz Series)'' *''Baby Face - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'' *''Ducky - Quackers (Webkinz Series)'' *''Frog - Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone)'' *''Hand-in-the-Box - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo)'' *''Janie/Pterodactyl - Fluffles (Wallace and Gromit)/Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur)'' *''Jingle Joe - Milo (Fish Hooks)'' *''Legs - Morgana McCawber (Darkwing Duck)'' *''Rockmobile - Scooby-Doo'' *''Roller Bob - Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales)'' *''Walking Car - Kion (The Lion Guard)'' *''Burned Rag Doll - Pinky (Best Pals Hand Toons)'' *''Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Butch (The Good Dinosaur)'' *''Yellow Soldier Toys - Shoe & Fish (The Boxtrolls)'' *''Sally Doll - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers)'' ''Trailer/Transcript: *Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Trailer/Transcript'' ''Scenes: *Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 1 - Opening ("You've Got a Friend in Me")'' *''Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting'' *''Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 3 - "The Perfect Presents"'' *''Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 4 - Squidward, the Space Ranger'' *''Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 5 - "Strange Things"'' *''Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 6 - E.B. and Squidward Fight/Sid (Gideon)'' *''Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 7 - What Will Andy (Leo) Pick?/A Rabbit Accused'' *''Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station'' *''Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet'' *''Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 10 - Squidward Meets the Fruits'' *''Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 11 - At Sid's (Gideon's) House'' *''Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 12 - Playtime with Sid (Gideon)'' *''Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More"'' *''Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 14 - Squidward's Tentacle Bandage'' *''Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 15 - Sid's (Gideon's) Window to Andy's (Leo's) Window'' *''Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 16 - The Big One'' *''Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 17 - "Squidward, I Can't Do This Without You"'' *''Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 18 - E.B. Asks for Help/The Rescue Mission'' *''Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 19 - 'Play Nice!' *Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 20 - The Chase'' *''Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 21 - Rocket Power'' *''Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 22 - Christmas in Andy's (Leo's) House'' *''Toon Story (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Part 23 - End Credits'' ''Movie used: *Toy Story (1995)'' ''Clips from Movies and Shows: *The Nut Job'' *''VeggieTales'' *''Yin Yang Yo'' *''Hop'' *''Rover Dangerfield'' *''Noah's Ark (2007)'' *''Tangled'' *''Little Einsteins'' *''Frozen'' *''A Bug's Life'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Hey There, It's Yogi Bear'' *''Littlest Pet Shop'' *''Big Hero 6'' *''Bambi'' *''The Garfield Show'' *''Yogi's Ark Lark'' *''Marvelous Musical Masion'' *''Yogi's Gang'' *''Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' *''Penguins of Madagascar (2014)'' *''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' *''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'' *''The Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' *''Gravity Falls'' *''Webkinz Series'' *''The Flight Before Christmas'' *''The Yogi Bear Show'' *''Annoying Orange'' *''Home'' *''Wallace and Gromit: A Matter of Loaf and Death'' *''The Good Dinosaur'' *''Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer'' *''Darkwing Duck'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''The Sword in the Stone'' *''Fish Hooks'' *''Scooby-Doo Series'' *''The Lion Guard'' *''The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie'' *''Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie'' *''VeggieTales in the House'' *''Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July'' *''Rudolph's Shiny New Year'' *''Best Pals Hand Toons'' *''The Boxtrolls'' *''The Rescuers'' Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Disney Movies Category:TheCartoonMan12 Pixar Movies Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs